La Aparición
by Nicodimalaj
Summary: Cuando la batalla de Beacon ocurre, Jaune cambia el destino de Pyrrha, deteniéndola de su propia muerte. Hechos diferentes ocurren en el momento y Jaune Arc es desterrado de la muerte y se comienza las aventuras de "La Aparición"
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola esta es mi primera vez creando una historia. Comenten y díganme que tal esta.**

 **Capítulo 1: Comienzo**

Y pensar que el día no pudo haber sido peor esto es lo que sucede. Grimm por todas partes, Beacon al borde de la destrucción, nuestros teams separados y ahora el mayor problema.

"Pyrrha!" Grita Jaune mientras corre hacia la entrada de la torre. "¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! ¡No puedes contra ese monstruo tú sola! ¡Es un suicidio!"

"Tengo que hacerlo Jaune!" Grita Pyrrha mientras tiene una mirada sombría. "Por mi culpa el director ha muerto solo por mi capricho. Tengo que arreglar todo esto, es mi destino"

Jaune la mira con confusión. "Desti-que?! Pyrrha estás loca!? No puedes hacer esto, no estás sola en esto, no podrás contra ella. ¡Reacciona por favor!" Mirándola con desesperación intenta reaccionar a la persona que más lo ha ayudado en todo, le debe todo incluso su vida, gracias a ella ha podido madurar y llegar hasta aquí.

"Jau-". "¡No ya basta!" Interrumpiendo a Pyrrha y silenciándola. Quedándose en silencio, mirando uno a otro, uno con seriedad y otro en shock. "Tu…..no te he podido dar las gracias, me has ayudado en muchas cosas y gracias a ti he podido llegar hasta donde estoy…. Y quien soy…" Mirando el piso rehusándose en mirarla a los ojos.

"Jaune….." Pyrrha lo mira con preocupación.

"Me has ayudado en todo…. me has salvado….creo que si no fuese por ti ya hubiese muerto en el curso de iniciación "Lo dice con una triste y leve sonrisa de derrota."Heh… termine siendo un egoísta… distanciándome, intentando de sobrevivir en este lugar yo solo… pero tu viniste y me abriste los ojos. Quiero… quiero darte las gracias."

"Es por eso que-"Interrumpiendo su charla y sintiendo algo suave en sus labios silenciándolo. Calidez…poco a poco cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar aun si todo a su alrededor está en caos y destrucción.

Hasta que ve un locker….su oportunidad ha llegado.

Agarrándola fuertemente la lanza y pone coordenadas sin pensarlo.

"¡JAUNE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!" Desesperada golpea la puerta con fe en que se pueda abrir.

"Estoy pagando por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Salvándote de ti misma" Pone su mano mientras dice con su sonrisa que siempre le hacía feliz, solo que esta vez es horror.

"¡ Jaune no lo hagas por favor! ¡JAUNE!" Antes de que pudiese usar su semblanza, el locker se activa dirigiéndose a una dirección random de Beacon, haciendo que pierda el balance y desorientándola.

Mientras tanto miraba como el objeto gris se alejaba con una triste sonrisa, recuerda todos los momentos que ha tenido con ella. La iniciación, las clases, sus entrenamientos e incluso el baile.

'Ahora que lo pienso…desde que entre no he hecho más que causar problemas a todos…esto contradice todo lo que le dije a Pyrrha pero….si hago tiempo capaz pueda hacer suficiente hasta que los refuerzos vengan. Después de todo yo le debo la vida a todo lo que me ha pasado.' Dándose media vuelta mira con desdén la torre con una sensación de miedo pero algo más. Tras unos minutos de silencio ya decidido se encamina hacia su batalla contra la Maiden y más probable su última. "Okay Jaune…. Puedes hacer esto… ¡OHHHH OUM ESTOY ASUSTADO ARGHHH! PERO TENGO QUE HACERLO. Es por mis amigos, por Beacon, por Pyrrha.' Ya lentamente cambia su mirada a una de determinación aunque un poco asustado corre hacia su combate imposible.

 **Cambio de P.O.V**

Cuando el locker aterriza la puerta sale disparada mientras sale Pyrrha con cara de horror. Inmediatamente llama al scroll de Weiss. Unos minutos agonizantes mientras ella corre finalmente atienden. "¿Pyrrha eres tú? ¿Estás bien?"

"¡No hay tiempo! ¡Jaune! ¡Él está en la torre y se va a enfrentar a Cinder! ¡Tienen que detenerlo!" Habla desesperadamente rezando a la vez de que este bien.

"Pyrrha cálmate, no puedo entenderte, ¿Que Jaune hizo que?"

"¡Que Jaune está en la torre maldita sea! ¡Está en peligro! ¡Por favor rescátenlo!" Su voz se volvía cada vez más en desesperación mientras pasa de Grimm a Grimm teniendo fe en poder llegar a tiempo.

Weiss sorprendida por el lenguaje pero más de lo que escucho. "¡¿Que el idiota que?! Urgh, está bien, Ruby y yo nos encargaremos, reúnete con Ren y Nora de mientras"

"¡Yo también voy! Jaune me nece-"

"Pyrrha, cálmate, nosotros estamos más cerca y somos dos, tenemos más oportunidad. Tú tienes que reunirte con los demás. Tranquila te traeremos a Jaune".

Despues de pensarlo ya resignada pero con un poco de duda dijo "E…Esta bien…"

Weiss dio un sonido de afirmación antes de colgar.

Pyrrha de a poco se fue deteniendo hasta que se quedó mirando la torre. 'Jaune…por favor….estate bien' Pensaba mientras tenía una cara de preocupación antes de dirigirse a otra dirección.

 **Cambio de P.O.V**

"Argh! ¡No lo puedo creer!" Lo decía con ansiedad.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Pyrrha está bien? ¿Y Jaune?" Le decía Ruby mientras mataba a un Beowolf decapitándolo.

"Pyrrha si pero el idiota no. Tenemos que ir a la cima de la torre de inmediato. Está en peligro, no sé qué clase de pensamientos tenía en hacer algo tan estúpido"

Ruby la miraba en shock. "¿¡Jaune!? ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Tenemos que ir ya Weiss no hay tiempo!" Desesperación ya se tornaba en su voz.

"¡Ya lose tonta! Déjame pensar en algo."

"¡No hay tiempo en pensar! ¡Jaune está en peligro! ¡Tenemos que salvarlo!"

"Ya lo-"No pudo terminar debido a la cantidad de Grimm que las rodeaba cerrando el paso hacia la torre. "¡Urgh maldita sea!"

Ruby pensando mira a Weiss, luego a su arma y al final la torre. "Weiss usa tus glifos para propulsarme hacia encima de la torre"

"¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Y dejarme aquí con estas criaturas!?" Lo decía con indignación

"No tienes que hacerlo, vuelve con los demás, yo traeré a Jaune"

Weiss la mira sorprendida "¡Oye capas no te diste cuenta! PERO HAY UN DRAGON GIGANTE VOLANDO ALREDEDOR DE LA TORRE SABES! ¡Tú sola no podrás!"

"No hay tiempo Weiss. Jaune está solo, no voy a dejarlo atrás"

Antes de que Weiss pudiese decir algo ve como los Grimm se acercan de a poco. Ya resignada dice "Grr….está bien, está bien, pero promete que los dos estarán bien"

"Claro" Lo dice con una sonrisa

Con un suspiro dice "Está bien… prepárate"

Asintiendo las dos se preparan.

 **Cambio de P.O.V**

'Esto no es una buena idea Esto no es una buena idea Esto no es una buena idea Esto no es una buena idea Esto no es una buena idea Esto no es una buena idea Esto no es una buena idea Esto no es una buena idea Esto no es una buena idea' Mientras corre por las escaleras, siente cada pelo de su cuerpo erizarse, y el corazón palpitando, Jaune se dirige hacia la cima de la torre para confrontarla. 'Mierda…tengo mucho miedo pero…. No debo rendirme. Tu puedes Jaune maldita sea, has estado en tantos momentos de vida y muerte, esto no es nuevo. Vamos tu puedes hacerlo' Intentándose dar valor se dirige hacia la puerta.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Cinder ve alrededor de tantos años de trabajo han causado. 'Perfecto. Tengo los poderes de la Maiden, la academia Beacon está en ruinas, Ozpin está muerto, mi misión ya estará completa' piensa con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras ve el dragón volando alrededor. De pronto se escucha el sonido de la puerta. Dándose media vuelta termina con una sonrisa divertida.

"Vaya vaya, esto si es una sorpresa" Lo dice con ironía. "La verdad esperaba a alguien más. Dime donde está la campeona ¿hm? Esperaba un reto la verdad"

"Ella no vendrá…..tu oponente será conmigo" Con seriedad mantiene sus manos en la espada preparándose para estar en guardia.

"Hmph es una pena la verdad. Dime chico ¿Acaso tienes un deseo suicida? Porque te advierto que no podrás ganar así"

Jaune está empezando a odiar esa sonrisa egocéntrica. Desearía darle una buena para que borre esos labios de su cara. Pero tendrá que mantenerse mucho al margen para no salir herido…..no tanto.

Siente como su estómago duele, como sus piernas tiemblan, teniendo una respiración rápida y observando cada detalle del escenario con tal de tener una ventaja. Tiene que hacer tiempo.

"Capaz…. pero daré lo que pueda para que pagues por lo que has hecho" Con sus cejas fruncidas nivela su respiración con calma, saca su escudo, se pone en guardia.

Con las cejas levantadas dice. "Sabes chico me impresiona tu valentía, eres el único que se atreve a encararme. Aunque fue una estúpida decisión. Y tu ultima." Invoca flechas a su alrededor y con una sonrisa de confianza dice. "Sabes hoy estoy de buen humor así que te puedo dar la oportunidad de irte, créeme creo que sería la mejor decisión que tomarías"

'Tengo que aprovechar mientras este confiada. Tengo que tomar cada oportunidad que se me presente si quiero hacer algo de tiempo'

"No gracias. Ya he tomado mi decisión"

Ella debe admitir que su valentía lo llegaría muy lejos…o es su estupidez al no saber que es la muerte. Sería un buen momento para probar sus nuevos poderes. "Es una pena. Dime chico ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Jaune Arc"

"Jaune fue un gusto conocerte" apunta con la mano mientras las flechas se preparan "Y adiós" Todas se disparan hacia el chico con la mirada llena de determinación.

 **Cambio de P.O.V**

Ren y Nora acaban de derrotar a los Grimm de esta zona, pero más y más hay en toda la academia. "Renny esto no va bien ¿Qué hacemos?" Dice Nora con preocupación

"Tenemos que ir con los profesores ya hemos hecho bastante por aquí"

"Pero…. ¿Jauney y Pyrrha? Tenemos que encontrarlos"

"No te preocupes ellos estarán bien. Vamos Nora" Le hace seña y corren hacia una dirección.

Mientras corren encuentran a Pyrrha en otra dirección. Nora dice "¡Pyrrha!"

Ella se media vuelta y corre hacia ellos.

Ren la mira pero con la mirada dudosa dice "¿Pyrrha? ¿Y Jaune? ¿Dónde está?"

Con la mirada hacia la torre "Él está en la torre. Enfrentándose a Cinder"

Los dos la miran sorprendidos. Ren dice "¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero que hace allí? ¿Qué es lo que paso Pyrrha?

Con mirada triste y de derrota "Es mi culpa. Yo no podía cargar con la culpa. No pude antes aceptar los poderes de la Maiden. Por mi culpa el director está muerto. Quise encararla yo sola para remediar todos mis errores….pero Jaune me detuvo. Me lanzo con el locker y mientras miraba por la ventanilla lo vi encaminándose hacia la torre. No pude hacer nada, no importaba cuanto mucho le gritase, no escuchaba. Yo-" "Pyrrha, Pyrrha cálmate" Ren intentando de calmarla ya viendo sus respiraciones aceleradas.

"L-lo siento…"

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Pero lo más importante, ¿Jaune está en la torre?"

"S-si…quise… quise remediar las cosas, pero él me detuvo. ¡Yo también quise detenerlo pero no pude! Ahora por mi culpa Jaune va…"

Los dos la miran sorprendidos y después se miran uno a otro con preocupación. "¿Jauney esta solo?"

"Llame a Weiss para que con Ruby lo detengan. Ella me dijo que me reúna con los demás, que ellas dos podrán traerlo… ¡Pero yo también quiero ir! No puedo dejarlo"

"Pyrrha cálmate" La agarra de los hombros "Jaune está en buenas manos, si Weiss te dijo eso es porque lo harán, lo traerán, Jaune estará bien. Ven con nosotros tenemos que estar a salvo con los profesores"

"Pero…"

Nora le dice con una sonrisa "No te preocupes Pyrrha, nuestro audaz líder nunca se rendiría, sin importar las situaciones que pasen, siempre hemos salido de todo problema"

Despues de pensar Pyrrha asiente con duda. "Está bien…"

Ren asiente "Bien, vamos tenesmos que ir yendo"

Las dos asienten y corren a la dirección opuesta de la torre.

Ya unos minutos después se encuentran con los sobrevivientes y los profesores Port y el doctor Oobleck. El doctor dice "Team JNPR es bueno verlos aquí" Mirando de un lado a otro "¿Dónde está el señor Arc?"

"Jaune está en la torre señor. Necesita ayuda pero Weiss y Ruby van a ayudarlo" Dice Ren.

Los dos se sorprenden "¿El señor Arc en la torre? ¿Pero que hace ahí?" Dice Port

"Es mi culpa señor….por mis caprichos pensé en remediar las cosas, pero él me detuvo, pero yo no pude detenerlo a él" Pyrrha mira el suelo

"No se preocupe señorita Pyrrha, estoy seguro que ellas dos lo podrán rescatar" Dice Oobleck.

Mirando alrededor Port dice "Hmph jamás pensé que la academia terminase así…"

"No mucho se puede hacer. Lo que tenemos que hacer es el ahora y no dejarnos llevar por el '¿Qué pasaría si...?', es momento de actuar y salvar a más vidas que podamos" Dice Oobleck ya con una postura recta.

Ya Port con su ambiente alegre dice "¡Es cierto! Hay mucho que hacer *Ahem* Team JNPR ayuden a los sobrevivientes de los Grimm. Oobleck y yo les brindaremos apoyo"

"Si señor" Dicen los tres y con las armas listas van con los profesores a ayudar a los estudiantes sobrevivientes, mientras que Pyrrha sigue rezando en que Jaune esté bien.

 **Cambio de P.O.V**

El dragón ya aterrizado en la torre observa sin interés la batalla que ocurre

Con una respiración elevada, cortes por todos lados pero aun así con determinación encara a su enemigo.

"Debo decirlo Jaune eres bueno aguantando ataques, te felicito" Con una sonrisa presumida.

Él sabe muy bien que no puede hacerle nada, no importa cuántas veces intente ella solo ha estado jugando con él. "Tu…no sabes más que destruir cosas, tomar muchas vidas sin importar los que les suceda en el camino"

"Hooo…. ¿Aun tienes energía? Me impresionas. Yo solo tomo lo que es derecho hacia a mí y les estoy dando un favor a los animales con su "igualdad". Pero no te creas chico, yo lo que busco al final es un mundo perfecto"

'¿Causando destrucción? Más bien su propio objetivo egoísta'

"Pero la hora de la charla se acabó. Ya me estoy aburriendo, te di una oportunidad pero creo que tu estupidez fue la vencedora."

Invocando una espada se prepara para dar su ataque.

Jaune aun estando cansado se pone en guardia. 'Este va a ser mi final…. No he aguantado mucho, pero he dado algo de tiempo….eso espero' Con la mirada ya decidida se pone en defensivo.

De repente con una velocidad increíble Cinder se impulsa y da su ataque con tal de acabar la pelea de un solo intento. Jaune con los ojos dilatados pudo dar su bloqueo de suerte gracias a sus reflejos, pero el ataque fue tan duro que lo mando volando y su escudo salió disparado. "Argh!"

Con la vista borrosa ve la silueta acercándose lentamente.

"Cada vez me impresionas chico, y pensar que con esto ya se acabaría todo"

Gruñendo intenta levantarse solo para recibir un flechazo en la pierna. "Guh!"

"Ah ah sin levantarse"

Recuperando de golpe un poco de la vista borrosa la ve con odio '¡NO! Esto no puede acabarse así. No he hecho nada de daño, no me importa que esté jugando conmigo ¡Tengo que hacer algo!' Aun con el dolor intenta levantarse.

"Vaya ¿Aun tienes ganas de pelear? No dejas de sorprenderme. Pero a decir verdad ya estoy aburrida así que acabare con esto de una vez"

'…..esto no puede acabar así…. esto no puede acabar así….ESTO NO PUEDE ACABAR ASI!' Sin darse cuenta aura comienza a propagarse en el cuerpo, parte en las piernas haciendo que la flecha salga y se cure, pero especialmente en la espada.

Cinder se queda viendo con interés 'Su aura recorre por su cuerpo como un manto. Debido al cansancio capaz es su ataque final. Heh lo lamento pero no funcionara'.

Con determinación flexiona sus piernas y como una bala sale disparado a toda velocidad '¡Aunque no pueda derrotarla, no dejare que salga ilesa de esto!'.

Tomándola de sorpresa Jaune hace un último corte, pero Cinder invoca una espada y lo bloquea con una sola mano. Se queda con cara de indignación pero aun así luchando para romper el bloqueo

"Lo siento aunque me ha tomado por sorpresa tengo que enseñarte otra vez donde perteneces" Lo dice con una sonrisa

'¡NO! ¿Esto es todo lo que tengo? ¡VAMOS CUERPO ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASI!'

El aura que lo rodeaba en el cuerpo se dirige todo a la espada dándole un color blanco perfecto. Con un grito da toda su fuerza y peso en el ataque.

Ya Cinder teniendo mucha dificultad intenta ganarle el juego 'Ugh ¿De dónde saca tanta aura? Se veía cansado. ¡No voy a permitir que un insulso don nadie me gane en esto!'

Aun luchando entre sí para ver quién gana entre las dos espadas, aparecen grietas en las dos hasta que en un momento se parten. Los dos quedan atónitos, la espada de Cinder se evapora y la de Jaune queda partida quedando su espada como una daga pero aun teniendo aura en ella.

Aprovechando el momento Jaune usa Crocea Mors para un último ataque tomándola de sorpresa. En ese momento Cinder intenta esquivar el ataque pero termino dándole en el ojo derecho. "AAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHH!"

Furia recorriendo en su cuerpo Cinder invoca las flechas y las lanza a toda velocidad. Jaune sorprendido rueda en el piso pero tres terminan dándole, dos en los hombros y otro en la pierna. "Argh!"

Agarra su cuerpo y lo lanza contra el muro de enfrente. "¡Como te atreves hacerme esto! ¡Te crees que vas a ganar pues estás muy equivocado! ¡No eres nadie! ¡ME ESCUCHAS NADIE!" Grita mientras tiene una mano en su herida.

'Guh….bueno…lo he intentado…no puedo ni moverme' Jaune yace sentado en el muro, cansancio y dolor en el cuerpo, los ojos entrecerrados luchando por mantenerlos abiertos.

Cinder invoca un arco, agarra una de las flechas y se va acercando hacia Jaune. "Eres fuerte chico, pero vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho, capaz me haya confiado pero no habrá ninguna segunda vez"

'Bueno, como ella dijo, este es mi final…..Pyrrha….lo siento….cuídate y no te preocupes…. Los demás están contigo…'

Cinder ya llegada a su destino, apunta hacia el corazón. "Adiós, Jaune Arc".

En ese momento Ruby llega encima de la torre, mira alrededor hasta que encuentra a Cinder y a Jaune. Con una expresión de shock ve como Cinder dispara a Jaune.

"….guh….." Jaune antes de cerrar los ojos justo ve a Ruby 'Ruby….siento que tengas que ver esto…..' Cerrándolos y dando su ultimo pensamiento, Jaune Arc ha muerto.

Lagrimas sin parar corriendo alrededor de su cuerpo, el mundo en cámara lenta, su vista justo en el cuerpo de su mejor y primer amigo de Beacon, recordando todos los mejores y buenos momentos con él. Algo por dentro se acaba de romper, y con un grito desgarrador dice. "JAAAAAAAAUUUUNEEEEEEEE!". Sin saberlo los poderes de los ojos de plata se activan engullendo todo el escenario.

"Pero que-!" Cinder no puede terminar siendo absorbida por la luz.

El Dragon también dando su ultimo rugido antes de ser engullido.

 **Cambio de P.O.V**

"GAH!" Jaune se despierta de golpe, mira alrededor y….' ¿Pero qué? Yo estaba…'. Mira sus heridas solo para encontrar que no hay ninguna. 'Esto es….¿El cielo?'. Sigue mirando pero, no está Cinder, ni el dragon y ni Ruby. 'Sigo en la torre….pero no hay nadie…. ¿Qué es lo que paso?'. Se levanta y explora un poco hasta que.

"Moriste, pero no del todo" Una voz se escucha atrás de él.

Sorprendido da media vuelta y se pone en guardia solo para encontrar que la única arma que tiene es su espada, bueno que es una daga ahora.

"¿Q-quién eres?" Mirándolo ve a un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos celeste como el, parecido pero no igual, lleva una armadura blanca, y una espada pero en la espalda.

"Eso…no lose, no sé quién soy" El hombre termina viendo el piso pensante.

Jaune lo mira extrañado y baja su guardia pero aun preparándose por si hace un ataque sorpresa. "Dijiste que he muerto, pero no del todo ¿Verdad?"

El hombre asiente "Si, nosotros estamos desterrados de la muerte"

…

…

…

"¡Pero que mier-!"

 **Fin Capitulo 1**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora. Me gusta el señor de los anillos, me lei los libros y cuando jugué sombras de Mordor y de Guerra, se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un crossover pero no lo pondré porque no estarán los personajes del mundo de Tolkien y Monolith. Bueno espero que les haya justado díganme que tal estuvo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola de nuevo, este es mi segundo capítulo, bueno sin más que decir empecemos**

 **Capítulo 2: Despertar**

Jaune lo mira en shock, sin poder creer de lo que está oyendo. "¿¡D-d-desterrado de la muerte?!

El desconocido asiente "Así es. No podremos morir no importa cuántas veces te maten". Mirando alrededor dice "Al parecer tu alma está conectada a esta torre….Si mueres aparecerás aquí, como si nada hubiese pasado"

Siguiendo con expresión de shock pregunta. "P-pero…. ¿¡Que es lo que pudo haber causado esto!? ¿¡Por qué estoy desterrado de la muerte!? ¿¡Por-!?" "Cálmate Jaune, tienes que calmarte. Sé que es mucho pero tienes que mantener la calma, no importa la situación que sea". Lo dice mientras lo sujeta de los hombros.

Ya unos minutos pasados Jaune nivela su respiración mientras tiene su cara en sus manos. "Okay….okay….está bien…..". Ya nivelado mira de nuevo al desconocido pero todavía con duda y ansiedad. "¿C…como sabes mi nombre?".

"¿Jaune Arc es tu nombre verdad?" Jaune asiente "He sido espectador de tu pelea….por alguna razón mi alma esta de un modo conectado a la tuya, y al parecer tuve este sentimiento de quedarme y ver hasta el final"

"¿Conectados?"

"Si…..eso parece. Por alguna razón tú mismo ser me es familiar" Lo mira intentando de investigar y averiguar en qué es lo que lo hace como si fuese un conocido.

Jaune no puede negarlo tampoco. 'Tiene razón….hay algo en el que me es familiar ¿Pero en qué? ¿¡Oh dios no será un hermano lejano de otras de las fechorías que me contaba papá de su pasado no?!...nah no puede ser' Miraba con la mano en su mentón, pensante, mirando cada rasgo de su apariencia.

"Y…..entonces ¿No hay forma de romper esta maldición?"

"Hasta ahora no lose…he intentado por años y nada ha funcionado" Lo dice mirando el suelo.

'Genial lo que me faltaba…..'

Jaune se mira así mismo, tiene su armadura, lo que le queda de espada y….su escudo no está. En ese momento recuerda el ataque de Cinder que ha hecho disparándolo. Busca por todo el lugar y nada.

Mientras tanto el desconocido lo mira con interés "Umm….que es lo que intentas buscar?"

"Mi escudo al parecer salió volando pero no lo encuentro"

"Ah si buscas tu escudo recuerdo ver a una pelirroja agarrándolo mientras estaba en lágrimas"

Jaune se dio media vuelta de golpe '¿Pelirroja?...Pyrrha….oh no…. lo siento Pyrrha…bueno al menos tú sigues con vida….eso es todo lo que importa'

"¿Hm? ¿La conoces?"

"Si… es una persona importante para mí"

"Oh….ya veo" Lo mira con entendimiento. "Lo siento"

"No no…. está bien, no importa, lo que importa es que ella está a salvo"

El desconocido asiente "Y…. ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?"

"Oh…..uh, no lose. No sé dónde están mis amigos, no puedo morir y no sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que morí"

"Oh esa ultima la puedo responder"

Jaune lo mira esperanzado "¿En serio?"

"Cinco meses"

…

…

…

'¿¡CINCO MESES!?' Toda la cara de felicidad de Jaune desaparece y su mentón llega al suelo.

"C-c-c-cinco meses dices…"

"Ehm….si…..lo siento"

"No…no….está bien….heh ¿Cuánto más mi día puede ser peor?"

"Si te hace sentir mejor…ehm…..resucitaste….bueno algo…." Lo dice con sudor saliendo se de su cara

'Genial…. He muerto y no solo eso, estoy desterrado de la muerte con un desconocido que no para de ser familiar y Crocea Mors destruida….bueno no del todo… ¡ARGHHH mis padres me van a matar por esto!' Ya con el ambiente lleno de estrés se queda sentado en resignación.

Unos minutos ya llegados le pregunta "Y tu ¿Cómo es que fuiste desterrado igual que yo?"

"Eso….tampoco lo recuerdo…solo recuerdo levantarme y teniendo un collar en la mano"

"¿Un collar?"

"Si….por alguna razón este collar me ha dado nada más que nostalgia y tristeza…y desde ese entonces decidí ponérmelo y protegerlo para siempre" Lo dice mientras muestra en su cuello un collar hermoso, cadena plateada pura con un gran corazón en el medio.

"¿Capaz es de un amante?"

El desconocido lo mira sorprendido "Un…. ¿Amante?"

'¿Hm? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?' Lo mira extrañado

El desconocido vuelve a mirar su collar "Amante…..si eso puede ser… o más bien lo siento" Lo dice con voz nostálgica.

Ya para eliminar el ambiente inconfortable dice "¿Pero yo? ¿Cómo es que fui desterrado de la muerte?"

Vuelve a mirar a Jaune pero con una mirada seria "Cuando miraba la pelea me sentía conectado contigo pero…en ese momento yo era libre" Antes de que Jaune pudiese preguntar a que se refería con eso, se levantó la mano en seña que pare para que pudiese continuar "Hasta que la chica de vestido extraño uso los poderes de los ojos de plata engulléndome haciendo que salga disparado hacia tu dirección. Ahora nuestras almas están conectadas mutuamente, no podremos separarnos, la única diferencia es que tienes el mayor control de tu cuerpo y yo solo soy como un fantasma"

"¿Como un fantasma?" Jaune no puede creer lo que está oyendo.

El desconocido pensante y mirando el cielo con una mano en su mentón dice "Hmmmm…..seria como tu aura, "Un protector" más o menos"

Jaune asiente "Creo que empiezo a entender"

Ya sintiéndose un poco avergonzado dice "Lo siento"

El desconocido le mira sorprendido "¿Por qué?"

"Porque por mi culpa ahora estas atrapado conmigo, te juro que no fue mi intención" Lo mira con pena.

Le sonríe extrañado "No no Jaune….no es tu culpa. No sabias que este tipo de cosas pasaría, así que no te atormentes por eso"

Jaune asiente lentamente

…

….

Ya pasados unos minutos para digerir todo lo que le ha pasado y oído se levanta lentamente aun con la daga en su mano.

"¿Ya pensaste que ibas hacer?" El desconocido le pregunta

"Bueno para empezar….la academia está destruida…. ¿Entonces no hay nadie?"

Le asiente la cabeza

'Claro….es obvio' Jaune mira alrededor 'Y yo que mi sueño seria ser un Cazador…..creo que no pasara' Luego mira sus manos, intenta sentir cada parte de mi cuerpo 'Huh….parece que no estoy muerto completamente. Siento que no tengo ganas de comer, ir al baño u otras necesidades…..ugh espero que no me sea un hábito no dormir, necesito soñar a veces ¿Sabes?'

"¿No sabes a donde se fueron los demás?"

"No, acuérdate que no puedo alejarme de ti"

'Bueno valió la pena preguntar'

"Bueno umm… primero salgamos de esta torre"

El fantasma asiente y desaparece con un brillo leve "¡¿Huh?!...oye ¿Dónde estás?"

" **Estoy dentro de ti, no te preocupes puedo ver alrededor de todo"**

'Oh dios…..' Eso no le gusto mientras sentía un escalofrió en su espalda.

" **Puedo sentir disconformidad. Umm ¿Tan mala es mi presencia?"**

"¿¡E-eh?! Nononono por supuesto que no" Lo decía mientras agitaba sus manos

'Lo único que faltaba….bueno almenas no puede leer mis pensamientos….'

" **Um…..si puedo leerlos. Lo siento no quise ser descortés antes"**

…

…

…

'…..mierda…..'

" **Lenguaje por favor"**

"A-ah…lo siento"

Ya para terminar esta inconfortable y vergonzosa plática Jaune se dirige a la entrada solo para encontrar que está bloqueada por grandes escombros.

"Oh genial y ¿Ahora como bajaremos de aquí?"

" **Hmmm….creo tener una idea"**

"¿Ah sí?"

" **Si por supuesto. Dirígete hacia el borde de la torre por favor"**

"O-oye sé que no podemos morir y todo eso. ¿¡Pero no crees que es llevarlo al extremo!? ¡No podré sobrevivir a la caída!"

" **Confía en mi Jaune. Nada pasara te lo aseguro"**

Después de unos segundo Jaune se dirige al borde con duda. Ya viendo hacia abajo le da una sensación de vértigo, sacude su cabeza y vuelve a mirar con sudor en la cara.

"Ummm….oye que tal si probamos destruir la entrada o algo ¿Hm? Parece buena idea….que tal ¿Eh?...oye…..contéstame por favor"

" **Esto es más eficaz y rápido. Ahora salta"** Lo dice con confianza.

"¿Q-q-q-q-que sal-l-l-l-te?" Mirando abajo mientras su respiración vuelve a subir y le empiezan a temblar las piernas.

" **Jaune en serio, confía en mí, todo saldrá bien, además no sufrirás daño alguno"**

'Fácil decirlo para ti'

" **Es cuestión de coraje"**

Claro, se olvidó que le puede leer la mente.

Intentando nivelar su respiración, ya tomando el coraje que cree que sea suficiente, cierra los ojos y da un paso.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

No saliendo como lo pensaba en su mente cae desde la torre con los ojos abiertos saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos y moviendo las manos como loco.

De repente ve como su cuerpo se transforma en luz brillante tomando la forma del desconocido y con movimientos involuntarios da una vuelta de acrobacia y aterriza con las rodillas creando un mini cráter.

Ya volviendo a su apariencia original Jaune se levanta medio desconcertado, mira sus manos y dice "W-w-wow….." Quedándose asombrado por lo que acaba de pasar.

" **Como había dicho antes ahora soy una especie de aura protectora. No es lo que me gustaría terminar pero poder adaptarme es lo que puedo hacer"**

"Y-ya veo"

Al mirar que algo faltaba encuentra unos metros Crocea Mors, que ahora nada más es una simple daga, en el suelo, debe ser por el aterrizaje improvisado, la dejo caer por accidente.

Ya agarrándola la mira con mirada de derrota "*suspiro*…mis padres me van a matar….."

" **Bueno…. ¿Supongo que no estaría mal tener otra espada?"**

"Heh, eso parece. Pero ahora no sé dónde guardarla, no podré ir todos los días con la espa- digo la daga en la mano"

" **Hm, parece que va a ser la única opción. Tendremos que salir de Vale, en el camino capaz podremos encontrar una villa en la que nos pudiese dar recursos"**

"Pero necesitaremos lien para comprar lo necesario"

" **Oh, es cierto. ¿Por casualidad tu no tendrás?"**

"Ummm no lose. Déjame comprobar, la otra vez compre el último número de X-ray & Vav"

" **X-que?"**

"No es importante"

Mirando en sus bolsillos ve que su scroll está destruido 'Oh genial, ahora no podré contactar con los demás' Lo tira y sigue buscando hasta por fin encontrar su billetera.

"Oh bueno al menos en esto tengo suerte. Supongo que es suficiente para comprar un arma y una funda para lo que queda de Crocea Mors"

" **Hey mira, algo positivo ¿No?"**

"Supongo…."

Ya sin elecciones guarda la billetera, se mira así y…."Espero que sean humildes como para arreglar mi armadura….o lo que queda de ella" Mirandose la parte del pecho tiene cortes y huecos, y en los hombros solo la parte de la izquierda queda intacta, bueno aunque tenga unos cortes.

'Y hasta mis Jeans….están desgarrados'

" **No pierdas la esperanza. Todo se puede arreglar con el tiempo"**

"Eso espero" Con un suspiro se encamina a lo que sería el comienzo de su nueva aventura

 **Cambio de P.O.V**

Caminando en el bosque se encuentran dos de los supervivientes de la caída de Beacon. Pyrrha, Ruby, Ren y Nora.

Hubo un gran cambio desde el fallecimiento del líder de Team JNPR, Jaune Arc.

"¿Cómo esta Pyrrha?" Pregunta Nora a Ren.

"*suspiro* Sigue igual….es mejor no hablar de ello Nora"

Desde su fallecimiento, hubo muchos cambios, Nora con su viva personalidad alegre, ya no es tan viva como antes, aunque intenta todo lo posible para aliviar la atmosfera de depresión que hay todos los días, pero no puede curar su propio dolor. Ren ahora se preocupa más por los demás, aunque intentaba ayudar a los demás para aliviar el dolor no lo ha podido hacer con gran parte. Jaune era como un hermano para él, perder a alguien así le hace traer recuerdos no perfectos de aquella noche….en la que su familia….Desde ese entonces se estuvo culpando por no hacer nada en el momento, pero no dejo que esa culpa lo atormentase por mucho. Su deber de ahora es proteger por lo que tenemos ahora.

Desde la partida del Team que quedaba, Ruby Rose decidió acompañarlos, culpándose por no haberlo salvado, por no hacer nada en el momento aunque no recuerde muy bien que es lo que paso después. Su personalidad ahora es seria, Jaune era una persona valiosa para ella, su primer amigo de Beacon, sin poderle decirle cuanto lo siente, muchas de las noches se despierta con esa misma pesadilla de aquella noche aterradora y decidió no perder a nadie más desde ahora en adelante.

Pero la persona más afectada…Pyrrha. Ahora no es más que una persona seria para cualquiera que lo vea, aunque con sus amigos suele dar un poco de lo que queda antes de que la noche atroz ocurriese. Duerme poco, entrena cada noche, día, cada segundo del tiempo con tal de que no ocurra una segunda vez. Cualquier tema que sea relacionado con Jaune termina sacando lágrimas y arrepintiéndose por no poder hacer nada para prevenir todo. Eso es lo que los tres juraron no tocar cualquier tema relacionado.

De pronto se escucha un temblor y sale Pyrrha corriendo para avisar "Esta aquí, prepárense"

Los dos asienten y se ponen en guardia. Ruby sale disparada del bosque "¡Esta aquí!" Y sale persiguiéndola un Geist poseyendo las piedras gigantes formando un humanoide gigante.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Pregunta Ren.

"Rodéenlo y ataquen con lo que tienen" Dice Pyrrha

Y así es como los tres van a un terreno claro con los arboles rodeándolo. Ruby aterriza y usa el sniper de su guadaña para llamar la atención. Ren se propulsa dando una voltereta aterrizando en la cabeza, usando sus espadas en las pistolas intenta hacerle daño, pero nada "Ugh..." Sin más que hacer antes de que use su manode roca para aplastarlo aterriza al lado de las dos. "No importa lo que hagamos parece no hacerle daño"

Pyrrha piensa mientras mira como Ruby se impulsa usando su semblanza dándole con su guadaña en la máscara agarrándolo desprevenido. Se tambalea y cae en el suelo pero a los pocos segundos se recupera.

Ruby aterriza "No le puedo hacer nada".

"Hmmm. Su cuerpo es muy duro… pero se cubría su cara" Dice Pyrrha

"Su máscara y su cuerpo parecen indestructibles" Dice Ren

"¿Indestructible? Oh hohoho, ¡Le mostrare que es indestructible!" Dice Nora mientras corre hasta estar de frente del Grimm, hecha unos pasos hacia atrás, se prepara mientras su arma entra en modo de electricidad y corre a toda velocidad hasta que una de sus explosiones para salir como bala.

El Grimm usa su brazo para dar el golpe, pero esto le da más impacto al ataque de Nora haciendo que su brazo completo se destruya.

"¡Ahora quien es el indestructible! Mwahahaha" Dice Nora con risa triunfante.

Pero se levanta e invoca una mano y usando uno de los arboles como reemplazo se prepara para el ataque.

"Bueno al menos se intentó" Dice Ruby ya preparando su guadaña para la siguiente oleada.

"Golpéenlo fuerte" Dice Pyrrha

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Nora.

"Créanme, su máscara parece ser su debilidad. Pero hay que sacar sus brazos"

"Pero yo ya le di en e-" "Lose Ruby pero que lo haga Nora, si ella pudo con el brazo puede hacerlo otra vez. Solo necesita más impulso"

"¿Funcionara?" Pregunta Ren

"E-eso creo…su máscara es lo único que veo de debilidad." Dice Pyrrha insegura.

"Bueno más diversión para mi" Dice Nora con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya preparándose cada uno, Ren sale corriendo rodeándolo y disparándole distrayéndolo mientras éste intenta golpearlo lo más rápido posible.

Nora, ella ya preparada con carga eléctrica, sujeta a Ruby, asiente y con una explosión sales disparadas, y para darle más velocidad Ruby usa su semblanza para ayudar a Nora a dar más impacto y con un lanzamiento fuerte Nora da su golpe con un final explosivo justo cuando el Geist se dio media vuelta.

 **Cambio de escena**

"No podemos agradecerles lo suficiente por lo que han hecho" Lo dice mientras da un apretón a Ruby

"No se preocupe, es nuestro trabajo proteger a los demás" Lo dice Ruby con una sonrisa

"Ese Geist no ha sido más que problemas en nuestra villa, una plaga sin más que el objetivo de destrucción, nos ha molestado por semanas, ya preocupándonos que tengamos que movernos".

"Siempre puede venir con nosotros hacia Mistral para sentirse seguro señor" Lo dice Pyrrha dando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Haha….no no, no se preocupen, estaremos bien. Anima es un continente largo, ya supondré que ustedes no son de por aquí". Lo pregunta mientras los mira con interés.

"Heh si, somos de Vale señor" Lo dice Ruby.

"Oh ya veo….se ha dado noticia por todo el mundo de lo que ha pasado. Lo siento mucho. Espero que encuentren un hogar seguro en su camino"

"Gracias"

"Bueno… les deseo un buen viaje y suerte en no encontrar tanto peligro"

"Lo tendremos en cuenta" Dice Ren.

Antes de que pudiesen partir los cuatro entran a una herrería para una última acción.

"Bueno aquí esta. Un material duro e resistente, jamás he visto algo así, tienes mucha suerte jovencita" Lo dice mientras deja en la mesa el escudo mejorado de Pyrrha.

Desde la fatídica noche , lo único que se pudo extraer de la torre fue el escudo de Jaune, ella personalmente fue a retirarlo aunque tardo como unos veinte minutos en salir de la torre con lágrimas, seguiría más tiempo si no fuese porque la entrada estaba a punto de colapsar debido al daño que tenía.

Mirando el nuevo diseño con tristeza ve un escudo redondo pero en vez de solo bronce, tiene una línea cerca del centro de blanco con bordes dorados y el mismo borde del escudo con esos mismos bordes, además de tener el bronce más claro y lo más destacado…el símbolo de Jaune con la lanza roja de Pyrrha.

"…..como puedo pagárselo….." Lo dice aun mirando el escudo.

"No, es gratis, con el trabajo que han hecho de quitar ese maldito Grimm de nuestra aldea ya es suficiente. Pregunto ¿De quién era ese escudo?"

Pyrrha no pudo responder mientras mira el suelo con tristeza.

"Alguien muy importante…" Termina diciendo Ruby para ayudar a Pyrrha.

"Oh…lo siento, no sabía"

"No, está bien" Dice Pyrrha agarrando el escudo, ya sintiendo su material en su brazo. "Con esto es suficiente" Lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza.

 **Ufff eso es todo por ahora. Jamás pensé que escribir esto sería algo difícil. Bueno dejen sus comentarios y opinen que les pareció este capítulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos, otro día más en este capítulo hehe, bueno espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Han pasado una hora desde Beacon y al fin llegando a la ciudad Jaune se mira las piernas.

'Huh, no siento fatiga'

" **Es normal, estamos muertos Jaune"**

'Claro es obvio. ¡Oh dios y que tal si me descompongo!' Ya agarrándose la cabeza con cara de miedo imaginándose a la gente alejándose de él

" **Jaune tampoco lo tomes tan literal no pasara nada. Y bueno creo que podes hacer todo lo que un vivo necesita hacer pero no es necesario"**

'Oh…bueno punto a favor hehe" Se ríe nervioso rascándose la nuca.

Ya llegando a la ciudad mira alrededor y ve la ciudad media destruida, aunque puede ver trabajadores arreglando y ciudadanos refugiados intentando cubrirse con mantas. 'No puedo creer lo que ha causado todo este desastre' Mira con tristeza.

" **Lo pasado ya está, lo que queda es hacer con lo que tenemos"**

'Supongo…..'

De pronto escucha "¡Rápido danos todo lo que tienes ahora!"

"No por favor es lo que necesito para mi hija"

Ve a unos dos ladrones asaltando a un hombre adulto de pelo negro corto con tres bolsas que al pareces tiene comida y medicina.

"No nos importa o nos das lo que tiene o-"No pudo terminar, cayendo de cara al suelo y Jaune con el pomo de la daga.

El otro asaltante lo mira sorprendido "¡Q-q-que has he-" Dándole un codazo en la cabeza se cae inconsciente.

El hombre lo mira sorprendido y ya que no estaba diciendo algo Jaune responde "¿Estas bien?".

Ya recuperándose dice "G-gracias, muchas gracias por salvarme joven"

'Oh hice algo bien en mi vida 'Piensa Jaune con una sonrisa. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Ve las bolsas

"O-oh es que…"

"No te preocupes no voy hacerte nada. En serio" Lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa

Ya después de un momento le da una bolsa y se ponen a caminar a una dirección "¿No eres de por aquí verdad?"

"Bueno si podrías decirlo así" Lo mira con nervios y desvía la mirada 'No sé si decirle si soy de Beacon con todo el desastre que está pasando'

" **Es mejor quedar con bajo perfil en este tipo de situaciones"**

El hombre lo mira con duda hasta que ve su armadura casi destruida, sus jeans desgarrados y en la mano una espada rota a la mitad "Eres… ¿Un cazador?"

Lo mira "¿Eh? ah claro, no te preocupes estoy bien, solo tuve que proteger a alguien importante" Mira en el suelo recordando la situación en el último momento en que la vio 'Pyrrha…. ¿Estarás bien sin mí?'

Ya mirándolo dice "Oh…lo siento"

"Ah no, te equivocas ella está bien, pudo escapar. Aunque no sé a dónde ha ido" Lo dice con mirada de aseguración. 'Aunque capaz se habrá ido a su hogar. Hm Su hogar creo saber que era Mistral'

"Oh es bueno saber eso" Ya con calma continua "Perdona por ser inseguro, creí que solo aprovecharías la situación para obtener lo que tengo"

Lo mira sorprendido, mira su esp-daga y lo mira rápido "Nonono, perdona esto es solo que no tengo nada con que guardarla y bueno, se ha partido en la mitad" Lo dice mirando lo que queda de Crocea Mors.

"Oh" Ya viendo los verdaderos colores del muchacho que lo salvo decide ayudarlo "Mira, no soy herrero pero tengo algunas cosas que te podrían ayudar en el camino".

Jaune lo mira sorprendido "¿E-e-en serio? No quiero molestarlo o sacarle lo que ya tiene, esta situación es difícil y yo-"

"No te preocupes"

"¿E-eh?"

Con una sonrisa dice "Ya veo como eres, y ahora quiero darte las gracias"

"P-pero" No pudo decir nada más por el sacudo de su cabeza

"No te preocupes, en serio" Recordándole sus propias palabras.

Con resignación Jaune suspira y asiente a la cabeza.

Ya pasados unos minutos de caminata entraron a la casa del muchacho

"Perdón por mis mala educación pero me llamo Jorge ¿Cómo te llamas joven?" Lo dice mientras los dos ponen las bolsas en la mesa

"Jaune, es un gusto" Se sacuden sus manos.

Después de acomodar todo ve las medicinas siendo guardadas. Ganándole la curiosidad le pregunta "Um no quiero ser entrometido Jorge pero ¿Para quién es la medicina?"

Preguntándose que capaz el hombre este enfermo.

"Oh bueno es para mi hija, ella ha estado enferma por tres meses y esta medicina es lo que puedo hacer para mantenerla" Ya terminando de acomodar agarra la última caja, la abre y la prepara "Ahora mismo tengo que darle una, ¿No te importaría esperar aquí?"

"No claro, esperare" dejando la daga en la mesa se sienta en una silla.

Jorge sube las escaleras dejando solo a Jaune con sus pensamientos.

*Suspiro* 'Y ahora que hare. Nose donde están mis amigos, han pasado cinco meses y no sé qué hacer'

" **Podemos solucionar esto, solo necesitas paciencia y ver que opciones tenemos"**

Después de un momento Jaune mirando al techo piensa 'Eso intento, por empezar ya ni se cómo se rompe esta maldición'

" **Bueno…..en tu caso creo que sí hay una solución para ti"**

Sorprendido Jaune pregunta '¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?'

" **No te va a gustar…"**

'Dilo, yo diré mi respuesta'

" **Bueno….hay que encontrar el causante de tu destierro y….matarlo"**

Jaune se queda contemplando '¿Matar?' esa palabra le revuelve el estómago. Se queda pensando en aquella ocasión antes de "Morir" y la única persona causante de esto es….

'NO!' Jaune se levanta abruptamente '¡Jamás, incluso si tengo que estar una eternidad jamás voy a matarla! ¡Tiene que haber otra solución, pero JAMAS hare tal cosa!'

" **Lo sé, tranquilo sé que no eres capaz, pero tienes derecho a saber"**

'¿Si Ruby….fallece por vejez se irá la maldición?'

" **Lamentablemente no. El causante tiene que ser exterminado por el mismo que lo introdujo en el mundo espectral"**

'¿Mundo espectral?'

" **Así se le llama a nuestra situación"**

'¿Huh? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?' Jaune mira confundido al saber tanta información.

" **¿Cómo lo sé?...Solo lo sé, es….raro"**

'…. ¿Quién eres?'

" **Eso es algo que en muchos años intento responder"**

*suspiro*Jaune se vuelve a sentar pero esta vez con las manos en la cabeza 'Esto no puede estar pasando….'

...

'Entonces…si Ruby muere ¿Que me pasara?'

" **Estarás como yo….rondando en el mundo de los vivos para toda una eternidad…lo siento"**

'Si sabes esto…quiere decir que a ti también te ha pasado'

" **Eso es lo que pienso….capaz lo que nos une es el mismo destino que tenemos"**

'Entonces el que te causo esto ya debe de estar…'

"… **.Parece ser…."**

Se escucha pasos en la escalera y Jaune rápidamente se acomoda en la silla.

"Perdón por la espera pero mi hija puede ser un poco molesta debido al mal sabor de la medicina" Lo dice mientras se reía.

"Ah no se preocupe"

"¿Tienes hambre? Veo que tienes estrés ¿Está todo bien?"

Sacudiendo las manos dice "Nono estoy, gracias, lo único que necesito es poder tener una especie de funda para mi espada…. O lo que queda de ella"

"Oh eso es fácil tengo algo que te pueda servir, espera aquí otra vez por favor" Jorge dice mientras sube otra vez la escalera.

'Ugh…. ¿A dónde iré?' Piensa contemplando el suelo, y con una sonrisa leve piensa 'Bueno al menos pude detener a Cinder…'

" **Ummm…. Sobre eso…"**

Jaune mira confundido '¿Qué pasa?'

" **La chica con los poderes de la Maiden….sigue viva"**

Jaune mira arriba con horror '¡¿Q-q-q-que?!'

" **Después que la chica con los poderes de plata se desmaye, ella pudo escapar y bueno….perdona tenía que habértelo dicho antes"**

'¡TENIAS que habérmelo dicho antes! ¡Ahora ella va a por Ruby y no sé a dónde estará!'

" **Creo saber que fue con esa pelirroja al que llamas Pyrrha"**

'¿Cómo sabes?'

" **Cuando fue a retirar tu escudo ella no estaba sola. Lo acompañaba dos sujetos más. Una chica de pelo naranja y un chico de pelo negro con una parte de color rosa…que extraño sujeto"**

'Nora y Ren…así que se fueron con Pyrrha. Pero que tiene que ver esto con Ruby'

" **El chico al que llamas Ren dijo a la chica del pelo naranja, a quien estaba llorando mientras la consolaba, que Ruby los acompañaría pero que está en su casa o algo así"**

'Hey espera…. ¿Dónde estaba mi cuerpo? ¿Y a ti como es que no te vieron?'

" **Estábamos en el mundo espectral Jaune… éramos invisibles para el ojo mortal. Hasta que decidiste salir de la torre, solo tu cuerpo se puede ver"**

'Oh, ya entiendo'

Ya ve al hombre bajar de las escaleras con una capa negro con capucha y una funda marrón, más bien era una soga larga pero ya deduciendo que lo utilizaría para ese propósito lo mira con sonrisa

"Gracias Jorge, no deberías en serio"

"No te preocupes Jaune, capaz no tenga una espada pero te puedo dar estas dos cosas. La capa lo necesitaras, llamas demasiado la atención con toda esa ropa y armadura desgastada"

Jaune se mira así mismo y rascándose la cara con una gota de sudor asiente la cabeza "Heh…eso parece"

El hombre le entrega las cosas y mira sus jeans con una cara pensante. "Hmmmm. Tienes la altura casi igual a mí. Capaz pueda darte unos pantalones negro como último regalo"

Con la capa y funda en la mano le dice "¿En serio? No quiero aprovechar más Jorge, solo necesito continuar con mi camino".

"Tonterías solo son unos pantalones Jaune , voy a buscarlos tu ponte lo demás"

Mientras Jorge se va a su habitación Jaune ajusta la funda en sus caderas y logra ajustar Crocea Mors en ella.

'Bueno esto es un comienzo al menos' sostiene la capa con su mano y ve a Jorge bajando y dándole el pantalón "Ve arriba , la última puerta a la derecha, yo necesita prepararle la comida a mi hija"

Jaune asiente "Oh no me has dicho el nombre de tu hija"

"Ah es verdad perdona mis mala educación, se llama Julia, es lo único que me queda de familia…"Lo dice con una triste sonrisa

Ya en silencio siente la atmosfera incomoda asiente lentamente y se dirige al baño

" **Qué manera de incomodar a las visitas"**

'Oye déjalo tuvo un mal día nada más'

Jaune se detiene a escuchar una pequeña voz tosiendo. Ve una puerta entre abierta y se acerca lentamente para ver. Ve a una niña de al parecer doce años de largo pelo negro acostada con una pequeña toalla en la cabeza 'Sí que se ve muy mal….'

De pronto "¿Q-Quien está ahí? ¿Papa eres tú?"

'¡Mierda!' Jaune insulta su propia suerte.

" **Lenguaje"**

Lentamente abre la puerta "H-hola"

La niña lo mira con curiosidad "¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está papa?"

"Oh lo siento, me llamo Jaune, estuve ayudando a tu padre, ahora mismo él está cocinando. Heh lo siento tenía que haber tocado, perdona por haber molestado"

"Oh tu eres el que papa me hablo"

Jaune se acerca a la niña "Pareces no estar bien ¿Dime cuántos años tienes?"

"Tengo trece"

Con una sonrisa Jaune le responde "Ohhh eres una chica bien crecida, algún día serás fuerte como tu padre"

La chica se ríe. Al pasar unos minutos "Pero... parece que nunca podré salir de la cama"

"¿Oh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Lo dice mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama.

"He estado así durante meses, y la fea medicina que me hace tomar no ayuda en nada" Lo dice con tristeza

"Sí que ayuda, debes tomarla para ser fuerte o sino nunca te pondrás mejor"

"Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso y nada ha cambiado" Ya lagrimas se le está empezando formar en los ojos.

Jaune la mira con tristeza, usa su mano para limpiarle los ojos

" **Capaz puedas curarla"**

Jaune se sorprende '¿Yo?'

" **Esto es un caso único, veo que su aura esta desbloqueada pero su enfermedad es más antigua"**

'¿A qué te refieres?'

" **Lo que puedo deducir es que su padre en un intento de desesperación desbloqueo su aura para intentar curarla. No sé por qué, puede ser por pobreza, algo que me sorprendería viendo las bolsas que pudo conseguir…hmmm debió haber trabajado muy duro como para poder conseguir todo"**

'¿Pero no es que el aura previene todo tipo de enfermedad?'

" **Es cierto pero veo que su aura está debilitada debido a la pelea que hace con esta enfermedad. Lo tiene antes de desbloquearla, en pocas palabras el daño ya se ha hecho….pero no es el fin, pudo sacar gran parte, pero a medida que fue pasando los días, se ha estado debilitando, lo único que necesita es un empujón"**

'¿Un empujón?'

" **Una dosis de aura y se pondrá como nueva"**

'Uhh… ¿Eso es posible?'

" **Jaune ¿No me digas que nunca has sabido de tu semblanza'"**

'No, con mis amigos hemos intentado muchas veces desbloquearlo y saber cuál es pero nunca supe. ¿Cómo sabes que es mi semblanza?'

" **Lo usaste para dar un corte a la Maiden"**

'¿Huh?' De pronto recordó la escena, esa sensación de determinación, como sentía que recuperaba fuerzas, su cuerpo brillando… '¿Eso lo hice yo?'

" **Manipulación de aura"**

'Wow… ¿Y qué hago?'

" **Intenta transferir tu aura a ella"**

'O-okay' Mira a Julia, quien se quedó mirando la ventana pensando en cosas que podría hacer fuera de casa. "¿Quieres ponerte mejor?"

Lo mira y asiente. Con eso era suficiente, Jaune pone su mano en la cabeza de la niña "Quédate quieta, no tomara mucho"

Jaune cierra los ojos y se concentra, vuelve a revivir ese momento y con un poco de dificultad se imagina una especie de energía salir de su mano izquierda hacia la chica. Despues de unos minutos siente su aura brillar en la mano, abre lentamente los ojos y ve como transfiere su aura a la chica.

'Increíble….'Piensa mientras mira con admiración.

Ya siendo suficiente Jaune retira la mano lentamente "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Julia mira sus manos "Wow…. ¡Me siento mejor!" Lo dice con felicidad.

Con una sonrisa Jaune le dice "Hehe eso me alegra, pero por ahora mantente en la cama hasta que mejores ¿Ok?"

La chica asiente "Esta bien, muchas gracias…uh"

"Jaune"

"Claro, muchas gracias Jaune"

Con satisfacción consigo mismo se levanta "Bueno, tengo que prepararme, nos vemos" Se despide de la chica mientras ella se despide sacudiendo la mano "Adiós Jaune, nos veremos algún día"

Ya unos minutos pasados Jaune Baja con la capa y pantalón puesto y con los jeans en la mano. A su derecha ve a Jorge terminando de cocinar, gira la cabeza y le dice "Tardaste mucho ¿Tuviste algún problema?"

"Nono solo estuve pensando, perdón por tardar"

"No te preocupes, solo quería saber"

Ya terminando y poniendo los platos en una bandeja ve al joven que lo salvó, armadura con cortes y huecos, solo la parte del hombro izquierdo sigue intacta, la capa negra casi llegándole a los pies con la capucha, y el pantalón largo de color negro con la funda marrón en su cadera y la daga en la parte derecha. "Perdón por no tener una espada pero es lo que puedo hacer por ahora"

"No te preocupes, ya hiciste demasiado, no quiero sacarte nada más"

El hombre asiente y ve a Jaune dirigirse a la puerta "Espera. ¿Ya te vas? Puedo darte algo para comer si necesitas"

Jaune lo mira y dice mientras se rasca la nuca "Oh bueno, me olvide decir que ya he comido heheh, no es necesario, ahora necesito seguir mi camino. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Jorge, se lo agradezco mucho" Miente para no sacar más del hombre y quedaría raro decirle que no necesita comer. 'Ugh por favor que no sea un hábito'

*Suspiro* "Esta bien…" Lo mira con una leve sonrisa "Cuídate Jaune, eres bienvenido aquí"

"Claro, algún día nos veremos"

Ya saliendo de la casa Jaune se aleja, pero ve atrás y piensa 'Hay muy buena gente en este mundo….tengo que hacer lo posible para proteger aquellos a quienes realmente lo necesitan' Con un objetivo claro en su mente y determinación miro hacia adelante serio 'Si es verdad que Cinder está viva… entonces Ruby y los demás están en peligro'

" **¿Entonces a dónde iremos?"**

'Dijiste que Ruby acompaña a Pyrrha… Entonces el único lugar posible a donde creo que se dirigen es…Mistral'

" **¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?"**

'No creo que Ruby quiera volver a su hogar, ella no es así. Y Pyrrha…bueno lo único que puedo ver es en un lugar donde sea bienvenida y digerir todo lo que le ha pasado…..*suspiro* como odio a Ozpin…..'

" **¿Ozpin?"**

'Ah claro él es el director de Beacon…bueno era'

" **¿Qué es lo que paso?"**

'Es una larga historia, lo que puedo decir es que eligió a Pyrrha como candidata a ser la nueva Maiden, ella no estaba preparada para tal cosa…..yo como un idiota tenía que haberlo sabido…tenía que saber que algo malo estaba pasando pero….lo ignore…pero bueno lo que pasó al final fue que Cinder robase todos los poderes y se salga con la suya' Piensa apretando los puños lamentándose por no haberla acabado, por no ser fuerte lo suficiente como para detenerla.

" **No te lamentes Jaune, ya ha pasado, tenemos que hacer algo ahora e impedir otra catástrofe"**

'Si….tienes razón…'

Ya encaminándose se va preguntando '¿Cómo voy a poder llegar rápido?...No tengo un Bullhead y aunque no tenga fatiga y me la pase corriendo tardaré demasiado'

" **Oh eso se puede solucionar"**

'¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres?'

Ve como sus piernas empiezan a brillar y se asemejan al del desconocido 'Me he olvidado que puedes hacer eso'

" **Prepárate"**

…

….

….

'¿Por qué tengo un mal prese-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, gritando con todo su pulmón, los ojos bien abiertos y con lágrimas saliéndole mientras tira sus manos hacia atrás debido a la velocidad.

"¡DETENTE! ¡ESPERA POR FAVOR NO ESTOY PREPARADO!" Dice entre gritos intentando de convencer al fantasma de detenerse.

"¡DIJE QUE TE DETU-!" No pudo terminar justo cuando sus piernas perdieron el brillo haciendo que salga disparado cara al suelo.

Logra gruñir un "Ouch….."

" **A-ah….l-lo siento, me he olvidado que no estás acostumbrado a esto…."**

Logra levantarse lentamente hasta estar de rodillas, acaricia su cara debido al dolor 'La próxima vez espera a que esté preparado… ¡O DIME COMO VA A SER!' Piensa con molestia.

" **Perdón…"**

'Ugh olvídalo' Ya levantándose sacude sus pantalones 'Apenas los tengo nuevos, perdón Jorge'

Da media vuelta y mira con asombro 'Wow… ¿Todo esto recorrimos?' Piensa mientras mira a la ciudad medio lejana.

" **Claro así llegaremos más de prisa"**

Aún a Jaune le cuesta creer todo lo bizarro que le está pasando en un día. 'Esto se vuelve más raro cada vez que intento conocerte' No lo puede ver pero siente una gota de sudor caer sobre el desconocido

Con un suspiro da media vuelta y ve a la luna destrozada y recuerda las caras de todos sus amigos '….Espero que estén bien…'

Ya con una mirada de determinación cubre su cabeza con la capucha negra y se prepara para correr 'Okay puedes empezar, ahora si estoy preparado…'

Ya sintiendo sus piernas brillar se pone en guardia, se prepara y corre a toda velocidad hacia Mistral 'Pyrrha…..voy en camino'

 _ **Cambio de P.O.V**_

Oscuridad, el dragón Grimm volando alrededor de la torre, Grimm por todas partes, un cambio de escenario y ve a la causante de todo esto….y a su primer amigo…..desgastado con una flecha en el corazón….era demasiado esta escena, quería correr, quería hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho, solo se quedó mirando….se escucha su nombre con un grito desgarrador…hasta que se da cuenta que era su voz….Un flash de luz y se ve en el fondo a un hombre, rubio con una especie de armadura blanca….lentamente gira su cabeza y-.

Ruby despierta de golpe, con la respiración acelerada se sienta lentamente. Ya pasados unos minutos se calma lentamente. Desde esa trágica noche siempre ha tenido esos sueños, lamentándose al no poder hacer nada, al no poder salvar….Ve como gotas caen en su sabana '¿Lluvia?'

No… eran sus propias lágrimas. Rápidamente se seca los ojos intentando de olvidar lo que ha pasado, pero siempre vuelve.

Mira a su derecha y ve a Nora y Ren durmiendo, recordando esa ciudad en la que encontraron destruida por los Grimm, otra vez desencadenando los recuerdos en la torre. Sacudiendo su cabeza mira a la izquierda donde debería estar Pyrrha descansando pero el bolso está vacío.

Tenía un presentimiento de lo que puede pasar.

Caminando por el bosque escucha una voz agitada, se pone detrás de un árbol y ve ahí en el fondo a Pyrrha. Practicando….otra vez.

Todas las noches ha sido lo mismo, nunca ha parado.

"Graagh!" Pyrrha hace un grito de guerra con su arma haciendo una onda de aire. Con la respiración agitada y sudor en la cara toma un pequeño descanso. Mira el suelo y recuerda todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora. Desde el torneo hasta Beacon, y conocer a….

Era inútil, cada vez que lo recordaba lagrimas salen de sus ojos. Todos los días recordando aquel momento, por su ignorancia creyendo que podría solucionar esto, pero no…

Lo único que puede hacer es llorar mientras abraza el escudo con el símbolo de Pyrrha y Jaune.

Ruby queda mirando desde lejos, da media vuelta y mirando el suelo suspira '….mañana será otro día….' Piensa mientras vuelve a su bolso intentando poder dormir.

 **Y aquí dejo el episodio. Hola a todos, perdón por no subir capítulos. Tenía que hacer cosas como finales de la universidad, fiestas, vacaciones familiares, etc. Pero bueno acá les dejo el capítulo y hasta la otra.**


End file.
